Violet has to be stopped
by ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: When Harry and Ron release a Mary-Sue, it's up to Hermione and Luna to stop Violet, return Hogwarts to normality and resist Violet's power. Contains a Mary-Sue. Hermione's P.O.V. Rated T for swearing in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN1: This story contains a Mary-Sue.**

**HG P.O.V**

I always thought the worst thing I'd ever have to fight would be Death Eaters, how utterly wrong I was.

Because Death Eaters are nowhere near as evil as Violet Cassidy Daisy Lake, people will scoff and say how can a single girl be more evil than Death Eaters?.

Those people clearly have never had the misfortune of meeting a Mary-Sue, the most dangerous creature in the Muggle and wizarding world.

I wish I could say the same, everybody at Hogwarts wishes they could say the same, but we can't.

And it's all Harry's and Ron's fault.

How are my two best friends to blame?, they opened the box that Violet had been trapped in; I know that neither knew the horror that we'd all suffer in the following days of the box being opened, but still it's their fault.

Ron had found the box not far from Hagrid's hut, he brought it back to the Gryffindor common room to show Harry and me.

The box was perfectly normal, small and metal.

At first it seemed there was no way to open the box and I wish that was true now, but Ron and Harry found a way.

I don't know how, they don't know how.

It seemed empty at the time, the boys were disappointed that there was nothing spectacular in it; I was more interested in completing the homework assignment from Professor McGonagall.

I went to the library and gave no more thought about the box for the rest of the day even when I drifted off to sleep later that night the box did not enter my mind.

When I awoke the next day everything had changed at Hogwarts, I didn't know that when I woke up. If I had, I'd properly ran out of Hogwarts so fast it'd turn Ron's hair blonde and Malfoy's ginger.

I did the normal things I always did, showered, got dressed and went to breakfast.

That's when I first met Violet, she was sitting at the Gryffindor table surrounded by boys and girls, all fawning to be at her side.

I stood there wondering two things who the hell was this person and why was the majority of the Hogwarts population fawning over like blithering idiots.

She waved for me to come over, smiling at me like I was her long best friend and to my shame I was momentarily unable to fight the impulse to go to her.

It was only when she flung her arms and start to squeal excitedly that I began to remember I had no idea who this person.

When I managed to get the words "Who the hell are you?," out my mouth everybody within earshot looked at me like I was the one who was insane.

"Mione, it's Violet she's been your friend for the last six years," Harry told me, looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"Harry, I've never seen this person until today, neither have you," I said, trying to fight the impulse to say I was joking and of course I knew Violet was a friend.

"Mione, I think I'd know if I hadn't met my girlfriend before today," Harry said, looking at the Violet who was twirling her blonde hair between her things.

I let out a growl of frustration, I was confused and I didn't like it.

Harry was claimed somebody who'd until that day he'd never met was his girlfriend, that she was my friend and I'd known her six years.

And for the brief moment until Luna backed me up, I thought maybe I was going insane.

"Hermione's right, none of us have met this girl until today," Luna said, her voice in its usual dreamy state and it was a great comfort.

"Harry, I think there's something wrong with Luna and Hermione," Violet said, putting her hands on curvy hips.

I did the only thing I could do and retreated from the Great Hall so I could figure out what the hell was going on, Luna followed me.

Neither of us stopped until we were clear of everybody else, not knowing who was under Violets control and who wasn't.

"Luna, what's going on?," I asked, it felt strange to be the one without answers.

"I don't know, but the Professors are under her control to," Luna said, it was the first time that I'd ever heard her sound serious.

I gulped, if the Professor were no longer in control of themselves then things were going to become very bad and very quickly.

**AN2: I know I should really update my other stories, but the plot bunnies made me write this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A massive thank-you to my readers and reviewers.**

Luna had been right, the Professors were under Violet's control. This I discovered when I made the stupid decision to go to potions.

Me being a sixth year and Luna being a fifth year deprived me of the only person who was still the same as they were the day before.

I'd not been in the room for two minutes when Professor Slughorn entered the classroom, announcing Violet would be teaching the class because she was even better than him at potions and that her skills were utterly remarkable.

Everybody, but myself clapped at the news like it was the greatest thing they'd ever heard.

There were cries of "That's so true," from the girls and "She's beautiful," from the boys, I sat there wanting to cry out that they didn't even know this girl, but I knew whatever Violet had done to them would make them ignore that massive detail.

Violet began to tell everybody that we'd be brewing beauty potions, because everyone, but she and Harry needed all the help they could get.

I was insulted for myself and everybody else in the room, even though all of them agreed with what she said.

I didn't even attempt to do anything she said, which seem to irritate her greatly.

"Hermione, I know you find lessons difficult, but I urge you to try," Violet said, her voice full of malice and her blue eyes changing to violet.

That was a bigger insult to me than being called a mudblood, I wanted nothing more than to ram her head into a fucking boiling cauldron.

But something inside told me that she'd remain unharmed.

"Violet, go do everybody a favor and get eaten by the giant squid," I snarled, I'm a Gryffindor I wasn't going to be pushed around by an ego manic.

"Hermione, Do not talk to my girlfriend like that. She's everything that is perfect in the world, " Harry said, his voice full of adoration for Violet.

"You've finally cracked Harry. She's the spawn of Satan, only you can't see it," I scoffed, I couldn't believe the boy who last year resisted being taken over from Voldemort was now under Violet's power.

"Miss Granger, if you cannot accept the greatness that is Miss Lake, then leave," Professor Slughorn said, looking at Violet with the same adoring look like the others.

I gladly left, to my surprise I found Luna waiting outside the potions classroom.

"I had to leave charms, we were being taught how to become perfect like Violet," Luna told me, grimacing.

"Luna, I don't know what's going on or what Violet's doing to people, but we have to do something," my voice was full of a mixture of frustration and confusion.

"I think we've got to see who's under her control and who isn't before we do anything," Luna suggested, and I was grateful that I had at least one person in those moments of insanity.

All day we watched the other students and the Professors to see who was under Violet's control, to see them all fawn over her and hang on every word she said.

I was certain if she'd asked them to rip their own eye balls out of, they'd have done it.

I was beginning to lose hope that'd we find anyone or anything that'd give us some help, when an unknown owl brought a letter that at least explained what was happening.

Dear Reader,

If you're reading this then two things happened, Violet Cassidy Daisy Lake has escaped her box and you are one of the few who hasn't fallen under her spell.

What spell?, the Mary-Sue effect.

Violet is a Mary-Sue, a perfect girl Sue at that.

Those under her spell will believe she is beautiful, funny, brainy or whatever she wants them to believe.

Violet's worshipers are her power source, to defeat her you'll have to destroy their faith and devotion to her.

You must destroy her, I couldn't and I imprisoned her in the box. But I do not believe that'll work again.

You must resist her power.

Sincerely Her once enemy.

After reading the letter it was clear to Luna and me that Violet had stopped, by any means necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A massive thank-you to my readers and reviewers. **

**HG P.O.V**

You'd think they'd be at least one lesson at Hogwarts on how to get rid of a Mary-Sue, but there isn't.

Nor is there any books in the library on how to deal with them.

I checked every inch of the library for a book that could tell me how to deal with Violet and found zilch.

So here Luna and I were alone without any information except from a letter written by somebody who couldn't defeat her in the first place.

After my fruitless attempt to find information and Luna's succeeding in stopping me from trying to slap sense into the rest of Hogwarts, we were at a lost on what in Merlin's name we were going to do next.

When an idea that was so crazy even the Weasley twins wouldn't think of it, struck me.

Act in a way that was so shocking, it'd break whatever spell Violet had over them.

I discussed this genius plan with Luna who agreed it might just work, if concreted on one person at a time.

The first person we chose was Dumbledore, not because we thought it'd be good to have him on our side. It had to do with the fact I couldn't bare to listen to his three hour praise fest of Violet.

Now what could possibly be so shocking to Dumbledore that it'd snap him out of Violet's spell?, the answer is simple.

Cutting off his precious beard.

Luna and I waited until everybody was sleeping, praising Violet at freaky shrine or in Harry's case sticking his tongue down Violet's throat; to break into Dumbledore's private quarters where we found him napping in a chair.

It was Luna who did the honours and cut his beard then we searched through his belongings just because we could and then we left.

I was going to wake him up there and then to see if it had worked, but then I thought it'd be funnier to see his reaction to Violet at breakfast.

So me and Luna had all night to kill, both of us pumped up on coffee and potions.

We were both afraid if went to sleep we'd turn to one Violet's zombies, it was kind of an invasion of the body snatchers situation.

You fall asleep then you get destroyed and your pod double takes your place in the world.

Anyway faced with hours until Dumbledore and Violet's drones to wake up, Luna and I chose to go a little crazy.

Okay, we went a lot crazy, but given the fact everybody else were acting nuttier than a jar of peanut butter. I think we're entitled to go crazy.

A yes, there are parts of Hogwarts with stick figure men on the walls that cannot be removed and a few owls that'll glare at us for all of time, but that's another story.

Anyway after a night of craziness we're both eager to see whether Dumbledore had snapped out Violet's power.

At first it looked he hadn't, he sat at the breakfast table beardless and not uttering a word about the fact there was a nutjob Mary-Sue in the school.

When we got an owl telling us to meet him in his office after breakfast.

The moment Luna and I set foot in Dumbledore's office we were bombarded with questions.

"How long has everybody been under the power of a Mary-Sue,?".

"Why is Harry blonde and wearing leather trousers?,".

"What happened to my beard,?".

"Why is Miss Lovegood wearing a fake moustache,?"

I answered all his questions, except the question about Luna.

Because he really did not need to know about the fake moustache.

We then we sat down to discuss who we should release from Violet's power next.


End file.
